Perfect Lover
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Crazy Oneshot! WARNING: EXPLICIT! Don't read if you want to have a clean mind still.


**Summary: Crazy One shot! Includes Claudia/Sonny(Clauson) and Michael/OC. **_**WARNING: Explicit detail! (You've been warned)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did Claudia would not be 'dead' and Clauson would still be alive and well. And Drew Garrett would still be my Michael.**

The red heels clicked noisily down the dark alley. She knew what she wanted and she knew this person was the only one able to give it to her. What did she want? She wanted Holivia dead at any cost and this young girl, who called herself a hit woman was going to give it to her. The alley personally gave Claudia the creeps, but it was deserted and she knew as long as she had her gun with her she was safe. The young girl, who probably wasn't even in her twenties yet, approached her.

"What do you need done and when do you need it done?" She asked right off the bat.

Claudia could tell the girl had fast thoughts and had an extremely happy trigger finger. The girl reminded Claudia of herself. Claudia had too been good with a gun early on in her life and that had never changed.

"There's a woman named Olivia Falconarie and she's giving me and my husband problems. I need you to take her out, I don't care how. I just want it done and I will see to it that you are supplied for as long as this hit has no ties to me or husband."

The young girl nodded and thought carefully about her next move. Mrs. Corinthos seemed to be heavily devoted to the business and to her husband. She could learn to respect this woman.

"I'll do it. But I need some of my payment now. The job will be done quick and no one will see it coming. I'll even use a unknown bullet, our police are too stupid to trace it."

"Perfect. Thank you so much. Your name again…?"

"It's Charity or Babi-Jase. You'll know when I call that the job is done. Mrs. Corinthos it's been nice working with you."

Claudia smiled at the girl. She seemed like one of the few trustworthy people this town had to offer. They exchanged a friendly handshake and then walked in their separate directions.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The late night was perfect for her job. The fog was setting in where she could still see her prey, in this case Olivia, but her prey could not see her. She took out her rifle, it shined in the light but since there was no light it didn't shine. That was okay with her. She aimed the shot when Olivia stood still, talking on her cell phone.

The gun shot was quiet and no one even heard Olivia's body hit the hard ground. The blood poured from her head, the crimson tide covering the ground, spreading like a wild fire. 'Babi-Jase' felt the adrenaline start to pump her up again and again so she decided to put her gun away and head to the local bar. For a victory round!

**XOXOXOXO**

She ran down the stairs when she heard Sonny slam the phone. She saw as tears welled up in her husband's eyes and when she went to go embrace him he pushed her away. She didn't understand as he shook his head.

"I kill everyone I love and I….I can…I can't lose you too."

Inwardly she now knew what the call was about. Olivia had been killed last night and Sonny just got the call saying so. But she had to ask him or else she didn't know what he would think about her.

"Sonny, what happened?"

She tried to make it look like fear was lacing her eyes. She just had to pretend that she had nothing to do with this. Just like she had to pretend that she didn't really love Sonny, when in all truth she did; with everything in her.

"Olivia was found dead this morning. A single bullet right through her temple. No one knows why except for me. I know it was because of our business that she's dead. Claudia you're not safe with me. You need to go back to Italy with your uncle, he can protect you better than I am."

"Sonny, I'm not scared of being with you. In fact I love being with you, I'm not going to leave because there may be a threat against us. Sonny I'm with you, until death do us part."

With that he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her chin on his chest. His dark orbs met hers and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. She didn't know what was going to happen until his lips met hers and they kissed until they both needed air. Everything else was a frenzy. There was a distinctive thud as he pushed her up against the study wall, she smiled in the middle of another kiss as she heard Max and Milo running away from the study doors.

Claudia brought his lips to hers as her hands went under his shirt. His skin was on fire from her touch. Sonny couldn't believe that woman could get to him like that. His cock twitched against the inside of his pants to be inside of her as Claudia's mouth went to his throat. Sonny ran his hands down her back to grab her firm ass. She moaned as Sonny pulled her up to him and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I've got to have you now. We can go slow later, promise." Sonny said huskily.

Claudia smiled and slid her hand between them to undo Sonny's pants. Once he was freed, she took him into her hand as he growled roughly. Sonny buried his free hand into Claudia's hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. His lips connected to the sweet skin of her throat. He continued to assault her neck as he moved his hand lower, pulling her thong out of the way. He plunged into her and Claudia cried out. Sonny was instantly addicted as he felt Claudia's walls around him. He had to steady himself so he wouldn't cum as soon as he was in her.

"Damn, you feel so good," Sonny breathed against Claudia's neck as he plunged into her repeatedly.

"God Sonny. Take me, now." Claudia moaned.

Sonny trusted into her harder and faster, her moans bringing him closer to his release. Claudia screamed Sonny's name as an earth-shattering orgasm rocked her body. Her walls clamping down around him set off his own mind-blowing release. The pace never slowed as Sonny rid both himself and Claudia of their clothes.

"Just rip it. Just rip it all. God Sonny hurry." Claudia moaned as Sonny fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.

Sonny did as he was told and buttons flew everywhere, but neither of them cared. His hands went to the hem of her skirt and the material was no match for him. He quickly rid her of her bra and panties.

"Maybe we should take this up into our bedroom?" Sonny suggested.

"Great idea."

She looked down at herself, that was the best idea he had all day. Her being completely naked was comforting since they were in the study but once that changed she felt free to go at it with him again. Claudia's hands roamed down his chest before pulling his shirt over his head. He stepped out of his pants and boxers that were already on the floor. He pulled Claudia back up to him and carried her over to the bed. Sonny's tongue slipped into Claudia's warm mouth as his hand slid down her body. Claudia let out a soft moan as his hands eased her thighs apart.

"Sonny please, I need it now." Claudia moaned, arching her back.

Sonny plunged two fingers into her. Claudia cried out and bucked against his fingers.

"Slow down," Sonny whispered against her neck, slowing his pace. "We have all day and even tonight if we need it."

She got that sexy glint in her eyes, that he loved so much and he felt as if life was as it was supposed to be. Sonny watched Claudia's face as his fingers worked her to the brink. He curled his fingers and Claudia cried out as her hips came off of the bed.

"Sonny!" she screamed as her juices covered Sonny's fingers.

Claudia looked up at him as another orgasm ripped through her body and his name was tore from her lips. Sonny removed his fingers and pushed his leg between hers. Claudia grabbed him gently, stroking him. She rolled them over and began placing kisses along his jaw line and neck. She moved lower over his chest and stomach. She loved watching him shudder when her lips connected with his skin. Claudia moved lower, taking him into her mouth. Sonny growled as her warm mouth closed around him. She sucked him teasingly at first, making him squirm underneath her like he had her moments earlier. When his hand started pulling her hair, it became more serious.

Claudia took more of him into her mouth until he was halfway down her throat. He bucked up against her as she took all of him in. Claudia sucked him harder and Sonny felt himself cum down her throat. Claudia pulled away so that only his head was still in her mouth. She sucked every last drop from him. She crawled her way back up, lingering on his sculpted chest. Sonny pulled Claudia up to him and their lips connected in a heated kiss.

Sonny rolled them so that he was back on top. Claudia began to stroke him, getting him hard for her again. Sonny grabbed Claudia's leg and draped it over his shoulder so that it was pushing into her chest. He grabbed his dick and teased her opening, making her moan loudly. Sonny drove into her hard, catching her off guard. She moaned as she bucked against him.

"Sonny! Sonny! Harder. Just like that. Harder." Claudia screamed, her hips coming off the bed to meet each of his thrusts.

Sonny's hands went to her breasts, kneading them roughly as Claudia grabbed the headboard behind her. She realized that no one had ever made her scream that much. Sonny captured Claudia's lips in a searing kiss as he felt her cum around him. He plunged into her once more, his own release following. His lips broke away from hers and he growled out her name roughly.

"God, it's never been that good. People should die more often." She teased.

To her surprise as well as his, he laughed, nodding along with her.

"I may need to kill someone."

She looked at him seriously for a second.

"No, because then I could lose you and I would never be able to deal with that."

"Who said you were ever gonna lose me? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

She cuddled close to him in their bed and even though the couple was not that old, they dozed off and took a long nap.

**XOXOXO**

The brain damaged boy walked into Jakes, he didn't give a damn about being under-aged. He knew there wasn't anything Coleman could do about it and that was the best part. There was a girl around his age at the bar, he watched as she went over to the pool table and sunk the eight ball. He immediately felt a twitch in his pants. He had never been with a girl, at least like that. Maybe she could be his first. He walked over to the legendary pool table that his mom was always talking about and smiled at the girl.

"You new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" 'Babi-Jase' asked him back.

"Just that I know most of the people in this town and I didn't know you. I'm Michael by the way."

He stuck out his hand, not that she took it. She looked at it for a bit before shaking her head. Shaking hands wasn't her thing. It was a thing that younger kids did when they met adults for the first time. This kid may have been older than her, but not that much older.

"I'm Charity. How long have you lived here?"

"All my life," he got up from his side of the pool table and got close to her face, "Look I want you and you want me. So why don't we cut this small talk and go upstairs." His voice got fierce and she could feel her body temperature rise.

He scared the crap out of some guy and got a key, before roughly grabbing her hand and leading her up the steps to their destination. He walked her into the room, closing the door behind him and walking back over to the girl he now knew at Charity. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips connected in a fierce kiss. Charity ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. She slipped it off of his shoulders and moved her head to kiss his neck and chest.

Michael pulled Charity back to him, kissing her again. He walked them backwards until the back of Charity's legs hit the end of the bed. She scooted backward onto the bed, pulling Michael with her. He pulled her tank top over her head and laid her back against the pillows. Charity moaned loudly as Michael lowered his head, kissing her over the material of her bra. He curled his tongue around the rosy bud, bringing it to a peak. He interlocked their fingers and raised them above their heads. Her breasts pushed against the material of her bra as he lowered his head back to them. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and undid the front clasp of her bra. She gasped as his mouth locked on to her breasts.

"Oh God," she moaned, getting wet at what Michael was doing with his mouth.

She thrusted her hips up, wanting to feel him against her. Michael moved lower, his lips skimming over her stomach. He kissed the area above her pants as his hand slipped inside. He ran his finger over her slit, feeling how wet she was for him. She pushed her hips against him, wanting him to touch her. Michael removed his finger and pulled off her pants and panties in one swift motion. He kissed her stomach then moved lower to the inside of her thigh. She gasped as he pushed his tongue into her. His thumb strummed her clit, quickly bringing her to climax. He held her legs as his tongue continued to thrust into her.

Another orgasm shook her body right as her first one ended. His name tore from her lips as she tried to buck her hips, but he held her in place, his tongue lapping up all her juices. He thrusted his fingers back into her as he moved up, his lips capturing her in a searing kiss. He removed his fingers and stood up. He undid his pants and pushed them down. He laid back on her with just his boxers on. She grabbed the top of his boxers and pushed them down, the material rubbing against him.

He kicked them off and spread her legs open. He looked down at her, his cock poised at her opening. He wanted to plunge into her hard and fast, but he took his time as he entered her slowly. He pulled out a little and pushed back into her, going in a little bit deeper. He continued to pull out and thrust back in, going a little bit deeper each time unit he was completely buried within her.

"You feel so good," he whispered in her ear before pulling out slightly and slamming into her roughly.

She raised her hips, wanting more. She moaned as he sucked on her earlobe and plunged into her again. He pulled completely out of her and heard a moan escape from her lips. He pulled her up to her knees and turned her so that her back was to his chest. He spread her legs apart, opening her up to him. He held onto her hips as he entered her from behind. He thrusted slowly at first. She pushed against him, urging him to go faster. He increased his pace, plunging into her harder and faster.

"Michael!" She screamed, her walls clamping down around him.

He kept plunging into her as her juices coated him. He grabbed her hips, pushing into her hard over and over. She came again, tightening around him. Michael rolled over onto the other side of the bed, hyperventilating. He didn't know who this girl was, but he liked her and hoped she planned to stay around. She looked at Michael, he was a nice kid, who gave her a great welcoming present.

**A/N: Yeah I know this was pretty crazy but it was a gift to Mob Princess(Cherry) and this was all of what she wanted. Besides I gave you fair warning twice! And please remember: it's safe sex or no sex!**


End file.
